vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Xavier
Summary Charles Xavier (also known as Professor X) is a fictional superhero who appears in American comic books published by Marvel Comics as well as in a number of television and movie adaptations. The character was created in 1963 by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby, and has been a frequent if not regular character in most X-Men-related fiction since the beginning. Xavier is a member of a fictional sub-species of humanity known as mutants, who are born with superhuman abilities. He is a powerful telepath who can read and control minds. He is the founder of the X-Men and runs a private school that shelters and trains mutants. He fights for peace and equality between humans and mutants in a world where anti-mutant bigotry is widespread. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Charles Francis Xavier, Professor X Origin: Marvel Comics Age: Over 60 Gender: Male Classification: Human, Mutant, Leader of the X-Men Powers and Abilities: Telepathy and its many applications, including Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Manipulation of one's perception of time (He has made people experience months of time in their heads when only hours passed in the real world), Illusion Creation, Ability to alter or take away senses or block the parts of the brain used to control superhuman powers, Ability to sense things from another person's perspective, The ability to communicate with animals, Psychometry, The ability to identify mutants via their distinct brainwaves, Can learn or teach languages and other complex information telepathically, Astral Projection Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Is a physically impaired paraplegic, but is otherwise in peak form for a man of his age) Speed: Below Average in his normal wheelchair, Superhuman in his hovercraft wheelchair, Unknown reactions Lifting Strength: Average human Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average (Engages in regular exercise despite his position as head of the X-Men and his advancing age) Range: Telepathic range is large enough to reach other galaxies under optimal conditions, planetary otherwise Standard Equipment: Wheelchair (sometimes uses a hovercraft version). The Mind Gem (But will refuse to use it unless he absolutely must) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Charles Xavier is one of the most intelligent people on Earth, being arguably its most powerful telepath and specializes in genetics and biology. Has at least 3 PhDs and invented the Cerebro and Cerebra telepathy-boosting machines. Due to his telepathic excursions, he has acquired a great deal of information from around the world, including knowledge of various cultures, fields of science, and important events. Xavier is also experienced in martial arts and the use of pressure points, allowing him to incapacitate those who are much younger and more agile than him and has spent decades preparing the X-Men for nearly every conceivable threat. In addition, he is savvy enough to develop the Xavier Protocols, a series of countermeasures to incapacitate the X-Men should they or he become a danger to mankind. Weaknesses: Paraplegic (Not currently. It should be noted that although he has been cured several times, it is usually undone). His abilities can be countered by those who also possess sufficiently powerful psionic abilities or resistance to such abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques * Telepathic Illusion: Xavier is able to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Telepathic Cloak: Xavier is able to mask his presence, allowing him to avoid detection by making it impossible for his targets to notice him and his allies. * Psi-Link: Xavier is able to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. * Telepathic Camouflage: Xavier is able to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). * Mind Blast: Ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. * Mind Control: Xavier has the ability to control the minds of others with his vast telepathic powers. His powers are so strong that he is able to completely shut down the consciousness of multiple targets, making it appear as if time has stopped from their perspective. He can also transfer his thoughts through laser waves. * Mind Possession: Xavier is able to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. * Mind Alteration/Memory Manipulation: Although he is usually reluctant to do so, Xavier as able to alter the minds of others by force of will, altering memories, removing, or unsealing repressed memories. He can also project his own memories or that of others into the minds of those he wishes. * Psionic Shield: Xavier is also able to erect psionic shields to protect himself and others from other telepaths and mind manipulators. * Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. * Astral Projection: Xavier is able to separate his consciousness from his body and enter the astral plane, allowing him to communicate with others across in places where his normal telepathy cannot reach. He can also create ectoplasmic objects to use in order to combat others who are also able to enter the Astral Plane. However, he cannot perform this for extended periods, lest he lose his connection with his physical body. * Mental Detection: Due to experience with his fellow Mutants, Xavier is able to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. This ability can be amplified by Cerebro, allowing him to find and distinguish latent or active Mutants from entire populations. * Mind Transferal: Xavier is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. * Absorb Information: Xavier can quickly process and store information via mental transference, allowing him to acquire a vast amount of knowledge and learn entire languages in seconds by reading the mind of someone who is fluent. * Mindscape: Xavier creates his own dimension where time flows differently, a few hours in the real world would be months inside the mindscape, this allows him to train mutants with months worth of training within few hours like he did with Vulcan and co. when he needed them to rescue the X-Men. Other: This profile only covers the Earth-616 Marvel version of Professor X Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:X-Men Category:Mind Users Category:Psychics Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Psychometry Users Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Geniuses Category:Wheelchaired Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Pain Users Category:Sense Users Category:Good Characters Category:Perception Users